


Surprise?

by Starry__Eyes



Series: Emo Bands Get Festive! [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Baking, Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry__Eyes/pseuds/Starry__Eyes
Summary: Jon loves Christmas, his boyfriends and baking. Sometimes it's hard to mix all three at the same time.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where the stereotype of Jon absolutely loving Christmas came from, but I'm in love with it. I also live for this ot4. Kudos and comments mean the world to me <3

Spencer woke up and felt an absence on his left side. He rubbed his eyes and let himself adjust to the early sunlight coming through the window. He lifted his head and Jon was definitely gone. Brendon and Ryan were still fast asleep, taking up the other half of their huge bed. For a moment, Spencer debated just staying in bed. He trusted Jon and it's not like he'd do something completely stupid like the other two in their relationship. But still, Jon is capable of doing dumb things and he's never the first awake. He had to have been planning something. 

Reluctantly, Spencer shuffled out of bed, careful not to wake the other two. He thew on one of Jon's shirts and walked quietly towards the kitchen. 

He was relieved when he saw Jon in the kitchen, humming to himself and setting out measuring cups. 'Of course,' Spencer thought, 'why didn't I think of that' Jon loved to bake and since it was their first Christmas since all four of them had moved in with each other, of course he would do something sappy like make breakfast for everyone.

Spencer debated going back to bed and letting Jon surprise all of them but then his boyfriend spun around to get to the sink and quickly spotted him. Jon jumped and dropped the wooden spoon that was in his hand, which caused he him flinch again when it hit the floor. Spencer silently walked to Jon while he picked up the spoon. "Sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Jon said, assuringly. "I was going to surprise you guys with pancakes but..." he trailed off. Spencer grabbed his arm and smiled softly at him. 

"Ryan and Brendon are still asleep, we can surprise them together." Spencer offered. Jon grinned widely and nodded. He grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him over to where he had all the ingredients out. On their kitchen counter was average pancake materials, but there were also festive cookie cutters. When Spencer questioned this, Jon broke into another grin.

"Well, I wanted it to be cute and stuff. At first, I considered making straight up pancakes, but I don't know if Brendon needs that much sugar that early in the morning." Jon explained, chuckling. "So I looked around on the internet and apparently you can just make pancakes and cut them into shapes after. I though you would like them." Spencer smiled and wrapped his arm around Jon's waist.

"I love it." He said and pressed a sweet kiss to Jon's cheek. He wasn't usually this affectionate but something about how domestic his life seemed in that moment was having an effect on him. A Christmas miracle or something like that. "Come on, you better get started before they wake up."

Jon grinned cheekily at him. "Me? Oh no, you're awake now. You're definitely helping."

*********************************

Brendon woke up because he noticed he was distinctly colder on the left side of his body. At first he just grumbled and tried to smuggle deeper under the blankets and into Ryan but it wasn't helping. He sighed and nuzzled his face into Ryan's neck. "Ryyyyaaannn" he whined, still only half awake.

"Brendon please, just let me sleep for a little longer." Ryan said, exhaustedly and squeezed his eyes tightly together. Brendon didn't seem to be having it. He poked Ryan's side and made him squirm.

"Come one, Ry. We're down two boyfriends, we gotta find them." That caused Ryan to lift his head a little to really see that Jon and Spencer were gone. He dropped his head back to the pillow and exhaled deeply.

"They're adults, B. They can handle themselves." He mumbled into his pillow. Brendon made a high pitches whining noise but Ryan refused to budge. He doesn't often get mornings where he can stay in and he'd like to enjoy it. This pattern went on for several minutes of Brendon trying to get Ryan to move, until a loud yelp came from the kitchen. Ryan sat up quickly, staring at the younger man next to him with wide eyes before standing up and hurrying off towards the sound, Brendon following swiftly behind.

The two quickly exited the hallway that led to their living room and saw Jon and Spencer in the kitchen. The room smelt burnt, and Spencer was holding his hand under running water. Ryan and Brendon scurried forward and into the kitchen. "I told you, you shouldn't have let me help. I suck at baking..."Spencer muttered. 

"What happened?" Brendon asked, concerned. Jon and Spencer both jump, realizing that their other partners were there. Spencer bit his lip, feeling guilty for ruining Jon's surprise more than he already had. 

"Well..." Jon started. "I had this huge plan to make us all Christmas pancakes, but then Spencer woke up and I thought he could help me. And it was going great, at first. But then we got uh... distracted and the pancakes started burning. Spencer tried to get the pan but he slipped and his hand got burned." He finished, also looking a little embarrassed.

Ryan walked over to Spencer, who was drying off his fingers with a dish towel. Ryan gently held his injured hand and inspected it. "Is it okay?" He asked.

"It'll be fine." Spencer answered. "It just stings a bit." He always had a high pain tolerance, his hand was already starting to feel better. Ryan sighed with relief. He carefully placed a small kiss on Spencer's hand. He met his eyes again.

"It was very sweet of you. It's okay that the pancakes didn't exactly turn out well. It's really the thought that counts." Ryan spoke softly. He turned to the others. "We can go out for food later. Right now, the only thing I want to do is go back to bed and cuddle with the people I love."

Brendon nodded. "I second that." Jon and Spencer agreed as well and Brendon grinned. "I call middle!" He exclaimed and darted back to their room. Spencer quickly moved past Ryan and chased after him. 

"Hey, that's not fair! You got the middle last night!" Ryan and Jon laughed and leaned against each other. Ryan grabbed the taller mans hand and squeezed it gently. Jon shook his head and chuckled.

"I swear we're all crazy." Jon said, absentmindedly.

"You just say that cause you're old, grandpa." Ryan teased. Jon shoved him and snickered.

"I'm only like, a year older than you." Their banter was interrupted by Brendon calling for them from the bedroom. The two laughed again and walked back to their room. They didn't leave in time for breakfast, but lunch with people you love is just as good.


End file.
